totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
28. Och nie! Znowu dziewczyny na chłopaków!
(czołówka) (wszyscy smacznie śpią) Chris: Wstawać!!! Wszyscy: AAAA!!!! (chwilę później na dole) Matt (zaspanym głosem): Stary… Jest 4 rano… Chris: Wiem. Vanessa: To po co nas obudziłeś? Chris: Dla żartu. Wracajcie do łóżek. Wszyscy: CHRIS!!!!!!!!! (w schowku)Chris: Niektórzy znajomi mówią mi, że bywam wredny. Hehe. Na śniadaniu Lindsay: Jestem taka śpiąca, że nie chce mi się jeść… Vanessa: Musisz coś zjeść, żebyśmy nie przegrały dzisiejszego zadania… Frank: Nie mogę się już doczekać. (Owen znów pochłania śniadanie) Trent (do Owena): Owen, nie masz dość po wczorajszym? Owen: Ale czego? (je dalej) Trent: Eee… Nieważne… Chris: Witajcie ludzie. Katerine: Czy ktoś coś słyszał? Matt: Jakieś bzyczenie. Lindsay: Jak to? Ja słyszałam Chrisa. Wszyscy: Lindsay!!! Frank (do Chrisa): Chcieliśmy się na ciebie fochnąć… Chris: Za co? Za to, że was obudziłem o 4? Przecież to nie było specjalnie… A nie, zaraz! Było. Hehe. Vanessa: Będziesz tak ględził, czy dasz nam wreszcie zadanie? Chris: To po śniadaniu. Jedyne, co będzie wam teraz potrzebne, to to, że dziś walczycie w dwóch grupach – chłopcy i dziewczyny. Smacznego. (wychodzi) Frank: Będzie spoko. Matt: Jasna sprawa. Trent: Damy radę. Owen: Pewnie! (w schowku)Vanessa: O matko… Chris chce mnie dobić… Jak my mamy wygrać taką drużyną? Jeszcze ja i Lindsay to będziemy współpracować, ale z Katerine i Megan kompletnie się nie da dogadać. Masakra… (w schowku)Katerine: Czy Vanessa tego chce, czy nie, będziemy musiały współpracować. Ehh… To będzie ciężki dzień… Tymczasem po śniadaniu Chris: Dobra Megan, dzisiaj masz dosyć proste zadanie i przyjemne jednocześnie. Megan: No słucham uważnie. Chris: Będziesz sabotować chłopców. Megan: Świetnie! A czy mam kogoś konkretnego wyeliminować? Chris: To już zależy od ciebie. Ważne, byś rozbiła ich jedność. Megan: To będzie dla mnie przyjemność. Hehe. Czy nie jestem zbyt wredna? Chris: Skąd! Jesteś świetna! Megan: Tak przypuszczałam. (jakiś czas później, Megan idzie korytarzem) Megan (do siebie): Gdybym wyeliminowała Matta, to Vanessa by się ucieszyła, więc nie. Hehe. Może Owena? Nie, nie warto. To grubas… Pozostaje Trent i Frank… Hm? (Megan chowa się za drzwiami, bo widzi Katerine i Trenta) Katerine: Powodzenia w dzisiejszym zadaniu. Trent: I nawzajem kochana. (całują się) Megan (do siebie): No nieźle… Wpadłam na szatański pomysł… Koło południa Vanessa: Zdradzisz nam wreszcie to zadanie? Chris: Nigdy nie byłaś cierpliwa… Otóż dziś znowu powrócimy do sportów zimowych. Tym razem będzie to bobslej. Lindsay: O! O! Uwielbiam bobslej! (…) A co to jest? Chris: No wiesz… Są takie specjalne sanie, w które wsiadają cztery osoby i jadą po lodowym torze do mety. Lindsay: Ahaaa!!! Matt: No dobra. A gdzie masz te pierwszej klasy maszyny, co? Chris: Dokładnie……już są! (Maurice niesie pudło, po czym wysypuje z niego stertę mniejszych i większych części) Chris: Oto są te maszyny………..do złożenia! Frank: Dobra panowie! To bierzemy się do roboty! Panowie: Tak!!! Katerine (do pań): Hmm… Widzicie ich współpracę? Też tak musimy! Do dzieła! Megan: Nienawidzę składać czegokolwiek… Vanessa (do Megan): Postaraj się chociaż! Widzisz jak tamci pracują? Nie możemy być gorsze. Lindsay: Damy radę! Megan: Hmm… (tymczasem niedaleko) Matt (do Trenta): Pozbieraj te duże części, żebyś łatwiej było znaleźć te małe. Bo oczywiście Maurice musiał wszystko rozsypać… Trent: Jasne. Trent zabiera się za zbieranie części, podczas gdy Megan zaczaja się, odwraca jego uwagę i zabiera jedną z części. Trent: Dziwaczne… (…) Gotowe! Frank: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mógł nam tego bobsleja już dać złożonego? Owen: Żebyśmy wykazali się pracą zespołową! Matt (czyta instrukcję): Hmm… A gdzie ta podłużna część? Trent: Jak to? Matt: W instrukcji jest napisane, że potrzeba takiej podłużnej części do złączenia dwóch innych. Trent: Nie ma tu takiej! Matt: Musi być! Frank: Widziałem ją, jak Maurice wysypywał wszystkie części. Matt: No pięknie! Jeszcze drobną część zapodziać, to rozumiem, ale taką dużą?! To trzeba mieć talent… Trent: Ej no, ja mam talent muzyczny, a nie do składania! (tymczasem) Megan: Hehehehe. Vanessa (do Megan): Widzę, że masz ubaw? Megan: Tak, bo sobie nie radzą. Vanessa: Ale zauważ, że my też. Weź się do roboty! (w schowku)Vanessa: O ile Megan mnie wkurzała w Wyzwaniach, to teraz coraz bardziej mam jej dość… Katerine: Bardzo dobrze Lindsay! Lindsay: Hehe. Tak czułam, że to coś trzeba wsadzić tutaj. Vanessa: Wow! Nieźle już wygląda. Katerine: Noo. Widzisz, że warto współpracować? Vanessa: Ja tak, ale Megan cały czas stoi na boku. (do Megan) Zrobiłabyś coś pożytecznego! Megan: Nie denerwuj się Vanessa, wszystko mam pod kontrolą. (spogląda na „obóz” chłopców) Owen: Zgłodniałem. Frank (do Owena): Ty to cały czas jesteś głodny… (podchodzi Megan) Megan: Hej wam. Czy to nie jest wasza? (przynosi tę podłużną część) Leżała obok waszego pudła. Dobra, ja spadam. (odchodzi) Matt (do Trenta): Świetnie! Narobiłeś nam stracha! Trent: Ehh… Matt: Jak chcesz się zrehabilitować, to teraz połącz te brakujące części. Trent: Jasne. (odchodzi z częściami) (znów niedaleko) Megan: To w czym pomóc dziewczyny? Vanessa: Już w niczym. Dałyśmy sobie radę… Katerine: Tak. Jesteśmy gotowe do pojedynku. Chris: To doskonale! A jak chłopcy? Trent: Też już prawie… (…) Już! Chris: To świetnie! Wyjdźmy na dwór, a Maurice ze statystami wyniosą wasze dzieła. (wszyscy wychodzą, oprócz Megan) Megan: Ja skoczę jeszcze do łazienki! (…) Hmm… Ha! Już wiem! (wyjmuje jakąś małą część z bobsleja chłopców) Jeszcze pamiętam co nieco z lekcji techniki… Kilka minut później na dworze Megan (biegnie): Już jestem! Chyba mi śniadanie zaszkodziło. Heh. Vanessa (do Megan): To w takim razie siadasz z tyłu… Chris: Przygotujcie się! (Maurice ze statystami ustawiają bobsleje) Maurice (do Chrisa): Nie mieliśmy tego w umowie… Chris: Spokojnie stary. Rozliczymy się za to. Maurice: J’espere… (odchodzi) Chris: Nie lubię, jak gada po francusku, bo go zrozumieć nie mogę… Dobra! Gotowi? Katerine: Moment… (…) Już! Frank: Jasne! Chris: Tylko uważajcie, żeby nie wypaść ze swoich torów. Uwaga………………start!!! (ruszyli) Lindsay: Któraś umie tym manewrować? Vanessa: Damy radę! Frank: I tak wygramy, bo my przynajmniej jesteśmy drużyną! Owen: Strasznie mi niewygodnie. Matt: Bo jesteś za gruby! Musisz schudnąć! Owen: Chyba rzeczywiście będę musiał… Chris: Cóż za niesamowite emocje! Dziewczyny minimalnie przegrywają, ale chłopcy nie przyspieszają. Jeśli nie przyspieszą, to dziewczyny będą miały szansę ich wyprzedzić. Katerine: Wyprzedzamy? Vanessa: Nie gadaj, tylko wyprzedzaj! Katerine: Hehe. Chris: Dziewczyny przeprowadzają pierwszy atak na pozycję lidera wyścigu, ale chłopcy nie dają za wygraną. Frank: A co myślałeś? Że się poddamy? Matt: Może rzeczywiście przyśpieszmy, bo one są niebezpiecznie blisko… Owen: Zgłodniałem. Matt: Nie teraz Owen! (nagle z pojazdem chłopców zaczyna się coś dziać) Frank: Czemu tak trzęsie? Trent: A ja wiem? Owen: Ja nic nie zrobiłem! Matt: Mam złe przeczucia… (nagle bobslej chłopców rozpada się na dwie części) Chłopcy: AAAA!!!!!! Katerine: Uu… To musiało boleć… No to do mety! (dziewczyny przekraczają linię mety) Chris: Brawo dziewczyny! Chociaż nie pracowałyście tak zespołowo, jak chłopcy, to jednak wasze wysiłki nie poszły na marne. (patrzy na chłopców) Trent: I pewnie jeszcze powiecie, że to moja wina? Matt: Nie, bo Megan. Frank (do Matta): Nie żartuj w takim momencie… Matt: Ale to naprawdę wina Megan. Owen: Niestety to Trent zawinił. Matt: Dobra… Dajmy już spokój… Stało się… Przegraliśmy… Chris: Dokładnie! A dziewczyny otrzymują w nagrodę nietykalność. Vanessa: Super! (w schowku)Trent: Nie wiem, jak to się mogło stać… Przecież tak się starałem… (w schowku)Megan: Chłopcami się da manipulować bardzo łatwo… (w schowku)Vanessa: Chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwe, to jednak się dogadaliśmy. I w ten sposób jestem coraz bliżej finału. Tak! Wieczorem u dziewczyn Vanessa: Dobra dziewczyny. Mamy niebywałą okazję wykluczyć któregoś z naszych groźnych rywali płci męskiej. Megan: No dokładnie. Ale kogo? Katerine: Może Owena? Lindsay: Owen jest słodki. Megan: Owen jest gruby. Co on może oprócz jedzenia na czas? Vanessa: Właśnie. Nic. Katerine: To Frank! Vanessa: Frank to z kolei idiota. Sam się kiedyś wyeliminuje. (Katerine zaczyna się denerwować) Katerine: Wiem! Matt! Ty Vanessa tak chciałaś wyeliminować Matta! Vanessa: A tobie na nim nie zależy? Katerine: No wiesz… Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale….no….to przecież gra. Przetrwają najsilniejsi… Vanessa: Matta trzeba będzie się pozbyć, ale jeszcze nie teraz… Zostaje Trent. Megan: Jestem za. Lindsay: Skoro tak, to też jestem za. Katerine: Zaraz! Nie możemy na niego głosować! Vanessa: A to dlaczego? Katerine: No bo…bo… Vanessa: A ja ci powiem, dlaczego. Tak jesteś w nim zakochana, że nie możesz na niego glosować. Boisz się, że bez niego sobie nie poradzisz… Typowe… Katerine (do Vanessy): Zamknij się!!! (wybiega z płaczem) Chwilę później na korytarzu (Katerine idzie zapłakana, zatrzymuje ją Trent) Trent: Co się dzieje? Katerine: Bo te wstrętne dziewczyny chcą cię wyeliminować… Trent: Chłopcy też pewnie będą na mnie głosować, więc już i tak jestem gotowy na odejście. Katerine: Nie... Dlaczego… Nie wytrzymam tu bez ciebie… Poproszę o eliminację z tobą… Trent: Nie rób tego Katerine! Bądź silna. Wierzę, że ci się uda wygrać, ale nie możesz się tak załamywać. Będę ci kibicował z ośrodka przegranych, ale musisz mi obiecać jedno… Katerine: Tak? Trent: Że jak odpadnę, to nie wstaniesz. Katerine: Ale… Trent: Jeśli dasz się ponieść emocjom, to nie masz już co dalej grać w TDW... Katerine: Rozumiem… Ceremonia przy kominku Chris: Panie są dzisiaj bezpieczne. A poza nimi śnieżne kule wędrują również do Franka i Matta! (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: Cóż mogę powiedzieć… Ostatnia kula jest dla…………Owena! Trent: Cóż… Miło było ludzie. Będzie mi was brakowało. Na razie! (Trent wychodzi) Lindsay (do Katerine): Nie idziesz go pożegnać? Katerine: Dotrzymam…..obietnicy... (widok na ośrodek, kamera się oddala) Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki